90 Days of Summer
by Rio Dances on the Sand
Summary: Elsa knew she had to learn how to control her powers before becoming Queen of Arendelle. Which is the reason why she ended up going to Camp Walt for summer. She didn't want to go at first. But if she hadn't gone, she would never have met her friends and more importantly, she would never have met Jack Frost. . (modern Jelsa story with powers: when Camp Half-Blood meets Fairytales)
1. Day 1

Day 1

.

.

I had been calmly seating at the back of the car for almost an hour now, since it picked me up from the main airport of Andalasia, when my driver, Karl, told me we were arriving at the Camp.

At first I wasn't thrilled about going to this Summer Camp. My parents had described it as the perfect place for me, somewhere safe where I could learn to control my power. But it was Anna who had convinced me to give it a shot. The place was called Camp Walt but I had nicknamed it Camp Freak because that was what people who went there were, I included. The camp was reserved for people with special powers and enhanced abilities, like me. I was the only one in my family with magic, the only one with control over ice and snow. Well, control was maybe pushing it. I didn't really control my magic and usually used it without really wanting to at the oddest of time. Which was why my parents had insisted on sending me here. I had just finished high school back in Arendelle and as the future Queen of the country, my parents and the people expected me to get College Degree during the next few years. My goal was to go to a university abroad and leave Arendelle for some time but my parents had refused to let e leave next September if I didn't have a better control on my magic by then. Hence, my presence in this car that was driving me toward Camp Walt.

The car pulled into what I guess was supposed to be a parking. It looked more like a simple clearing in the middle of a forest, but the few cars parked there gave away its function. I got out of the car before Karl could come and open the door for me. As the next ruling Queen of Arendelle, I had been raised following certain rules, namely, let the chauffeur open the door for you. But I knew Karl wasn't going to report to my parent and even if he did, I would be locked up in this Camp for misfits the whole summer, so their lecture about what was expected of the crown princess would have to wait anyway. I helped Karl get my luggage from the trunk and we made our way toward what I supposed was the entrance of the camp. No walls or barriers were to be seen and a simple stone arch saying "Camp Walt" signaled that we were at the right place. A small path started from the arch and led deeper into the forest. We followed the path and after some walking, we arrived in a huge plain were a large number of buildings were scattered here and there. The plain was surrounded by trees from all sides but a small lake could be seen at the far end of the plain and even further, behind the north section of the forest, a few mountains composed the panorama. We didn't stop long to take in the beautiful scenery but directed ourselves toward the first building to our right. It looked like a simple two storey house with an old wooden panel saying "Reception" attached to the wall.

Karl followed me inside the house and waited with me in the hall until an old man with the longest beard I had ever seen walked in the room from one of the doors at the back of the room. He was quite thin and not very tall, but his long white beard almost reached his ankles. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with some purple Bermuda short and had sunglasses on his head, holding his long white hair back.

"Aha !" he shouted excitedly before coming closer and grabbing my right hand and shaking it powerfully "You must be Princess Elsa! I have been waiting impatiently for you!" he continued, smiling, before he let go of my hand and walked toward another door on the left side of the hall. He opened it and gestured for me to follow.

I looked at Karl, expecting a reaction from him, but as per usual, he was stoic and immobile. So I followed the old white man into the next room. It was a small office where a big oak desk throned in the centre. It was covered with paper and the rest of the room looked exactly as messy with books, chairs, boxes and even some clothes scattered everywhere. The old man sat down on one side of the desk and pointed at the chair on the other side, signaling me to seat down.

"Welcome, welcome my dear! Welcome to Camp Walt!" he said, moving his hands as he spoke "I'm the camp's director, Merlin. So I know this is your first time here, which is quite unusual. I read in your file that you were 18 and usually camper this old have been coming here for a number of years,"

I frowned. I wasn't old, not compared to him anyway.

"Anyway, it's always a pleasure to have some new campers and I'm sure everyone here will be happy to have some fresh blood as well! So princess, let me explain how the camp works," he continued but this time I interrupted him.

"Please Sir Merlin, call me Elsa," I said calmly. I didn't wish to be Princess Elsa here, no need for me to stand out even more than I already would.

"Of course, of course. I understand. Here you will be Elsa," he said, winking at me knowingly.

That man was very strange. He appeared as an extravagant old man but at the same time seemed to understand things without requiring any explanation. If this was the director, I didn't have much hope concerning the camper and advisors.

"So, Camp Walt welcomes children and teenagers from 10 to 20 years old, sometimes younger or older depending on the case. Usually, children who start coming here, come back every year until their 20est birthday and after that, those who want can stay as advisors. Campers are divided in groups depending on their abilities. The different groups are : Enhanced and Magical. The enhanced camper usually have increased speed, strength or precision, which grants them great fighting skills. Magical camper are the ones with powers, like you. It goes from control over the elements to spell casting. Every camper is unique and therefore has unique abilities.

During the day a number of workshops are offered by our advisors. For campers under 18, a strict schedule is put into place but for those above, the workshops are only recommended. We consider that if you are of age, you are here willingly and you know what workshops you need. If you choose not to attend workshops, or only to attend them some days, you are free to use any Camp facilities, the stables, the lake, the training ground or the research centre. Of course, priority is given to workshops and your utilisation of the different facilities should not hinder them.

Meals are served three times a day and are prepared by the campers. You will be assigned cooking shifts where you will be required to help prepare the meals. Cleaning works the same way," Merlin handed me a small booklet before continuing to explain.

"You will find any complementary information that I might have forgotten in this booklet. On the first page, you have your cabin's number. You will share it with 3 other female campers around your age. Now if you will excuse me, I have our next Sunday Tournament to organise,"

Merlin got up and opened he door leading to the hall for me. I was slightly dumbstruck by the information overload, but I took the hint and left his office. I would have more than enough time to ask questions. Now my priority was to get to my cabin, unpack my luggage and eventually meet my roommates.

Karl was still waiting for me in the hall and he followed me outside without a word, carrying the luggage I didn't manage to grab. I walked down the little pathway that led toward the centre of the plain. The booklet Merlin had given me included a map of the Camp and I quickly identified the buildings on the left as "Activity Buildings". There was at least 10 of them, including stables and what looked like an archery, and together they formed the Activity centre. In the middle was probably the Food Centre, with its outdoor tables and barbecues. On the right, many smaller buildings were scattered, the cabins. I could also see other smaller facilities at the far end of the plain but I didn't know what they were.

I walked toward the cabins area and started looking for my number. I found it right at the end of the area, next to the start of the forest. The cabin was built in light coloured wood and seemed welcoming enough. It would be a complete new experience for me who was only used to sleeping in Arendelle's castle. I decided that it was time for Karl to leave, I didn't really want my new roommates to meet him and start asking questions about who he was. He left without saying a word, just nodding at me ceremoniously before walking away. I sighed. Karl had been appointed as my chauffeur and bodyguard since I was 10 and no matter how hard I tried to build a friendly relation with him, he never talked unless he had to deliver some important information to me.

When he was gone, I knocked politely on the door. I could hear voices coming from inside but I couldn't understand what they were saying. One of the voice got louder and the door was suddenly open. A girl with very long blond hair stood in the door frame. She had big mesmerizing green eyes and a happy smile plastered on her face. She looked quite young with her sun-kissed hair and her little purple sundress.

"Elsa?" she asked excitedly.

Merlin had probably told them my name.

"Yes, that would be me," I answered, trying to sound as friendly as I could. The blond hair girl beamed and exited the cabin to help me carry my luggage inside.

"We're so happy to have you here! It's been ages since someone our age joined the Camp!" she said.

She followed me inside the cabin where two other girl were sitting on beds. One of them had ginger-red curly hair, a skin almost as pale as mine and many freckles. The other girl was Asian and had silky black hair that just managed to reach her chin. She looked very athletic.

"Hello! I'm Merida and this is Mulan," the redhead said in a thick Scottish accent. The Asian girl, named Mulan, smiled at me.

I introduced myself and was immediately drowned in questions.

"Where are you from?"

"How old are you?"

"Why did you come to Camp Walt?"

I answered all questions diligently and in turn learned that Merida was 18, like me, whereas Mulan and Rapunzel were both 19. Merida and Mulan were part of the Enhanced while Rapunzel was Magical and apparently had healing powers.

From that point, we started talking more casually and it felt less like an interrogation and more like a discussion between friends. I learned that both Merida and Rapunzel had been coming here since they were 10 and that Mulan first became a camper when she was 12. They told me that there were a little more than 12 campers above 18, half of them girls and half of them boys. Many of the their older friend had decided they were to old to keep coming and it would be their first summer without them. Mulan proposed to show me the Camp when I finished unpacking and that we could go straight to dinner after that. Rapunzel and Merida were on cooking duty tonight and had to leave soon to go prepare the meal.

"Isn't it hard to prepare enough food for everyone?" I asked curiously. I had never really cooked at home, according to my parents a princess' place wasn't in the kitchen.

"It's alright really, there isn't that many of us. Approximately 40 Campers from 10 to 20 years old and then there is Merlin and the four advisors," Merida said, her head tilted to the side.

"That's still 45 persons," I objected, even more worried about cooking now.

"Don't worry, we are usually 5 on cooking duty at the same time. And Merlin and the advisors help too," Mulan tried to reassure me calmly.

I nodded and asked a few more questions as I finished unpacking. Rapunzel and Merida eventually left us to go to the Food Centre.

"All done!" I said, sighing proudly as I stood straighter and stretched.

"You brought a lot of stuff, it's your own fault if it took you so long to unpack," Mulan joked, designating my three empty suitcases with her finger.

"I didn't really know what to bring, so I brought everything," I laughed.

We left the cabin, which we left unlocked. Apparently, theft wasn't a common thing here. Mulan showed me around, pointing at the main areas and buildings she thought could interest me. She suggested that I tried a few workshops during the upcoming week to see which ones were the best suited to my type of power.

"I would advise you to prioritise Jack Frost's workshops. Him and Flora are the two advisors who focus on the Magical campers, whereas Hercules and Littles Creek teach the Enhanced workshops. You're welcomed to both of course but Jack's abilities seem very similar to yours," Mulan explained.

"Really?" I asked, curious.

"He can manipulate ice and snow and he has a great control over his powers. I'm sure he could teach you a lot,"

Ice and Snow? That was exactly like me.

"I'll definitely go see him then," I agreed without thinking twice about it. It was probably my best shot at learning what to do with my magic.

"You'll see, he's very laid back and cool," Mulan told me, walking toward the Food centre.

"How so?" I asked again.

"Well actually I don't know how his workshops will be, but as a guy, he's really nice. It's his first year as an advisor, he's only 20 and last year he was still a camper," Mulan said, some nostalgy in her voice.

"How many of your friends stopped coming this year?" I inquired gently.

"6 of them, including Jack," she said keeping her eyes fixed in front of her "And including my boyfriend, Shang. Well, I guess he's my ex-boyfriend now anyway," she finished, exhaling angrily.

I didn't ask further questions, as I sensed this was a delicate subject and I didn't know Mulan well enough just yet.

We walked inside the Food Centre were I was surprised to find everyone already seated and talking. It was mostly groups of children chatting animatedly with each other and spreading a light-hearted feeling inside the huge room. Mulan led me to two big round tables that had been pushed together and were 3 girls and twice as many boys were seated.

"Mulan!" one of the guy called happily when he spotted us. He got up from his chair and pulled Mulan into a tight hug. He was huge. One of the tallest and bigger men I had ever seen, with tanned skin and black curly hair falling to his shoulder. Black ink tattoos covered his arms up to his t-shirt and probably continued on his torso since I could see some ink peeking above t-shirt's collar too. After drowning the little Asian in his bear hug, he let go of her and focused on me.

"And what do we have hear? The new girl I guess?" he asked rhetorically before hugging me too.

"I'm Maui!" he introduced himself after releasing me and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Elsa," I chuckled, smiling at him.

"Thanks for keeping us seats guys," Mulan said before seating on one of the two free chairs. I followed her example and took place next to her. On my left sat a brown guy with some braids in his hair and next to him an ash blond girl with incredibly blue eyes.

"Guys this is Elsa, our new roommates," Mulan said, everyone, focusing on her and then on me. She then pointed at each of them in turn "This is Maui, Peter, Blanche, Robin, Sinbad, Sand, Tink, Gaston, Astrid and Hiccup,"

I was pretty sure I wouldn't remember all of their names, but who could blame me really?

The petite girl with her yellow hair in a bun who was seating across from me, Tink, said "We are really happy to have a new addition to the squad. Many of our friends decided they were too old for this and didn't come back this year," she explained to me, echoing Mulan's story.

"Didn't some of them want to become advisors?" I asked, carefully.

"No, Jack was the only one who did," the guy with auburn hair called Robin answered. He pointed toward a table behind me "Jack's the one with the white hair seating at the advisor's table. The Indian guy next to him is Little Creek, the enormous ginger is Hercules and the only girl is Flora. They're all old campers but Jack is the newest one,"

I looked over at the table and saw the four persons he had described seating with Merlin. The girl, the ginger giant and the man with bronze skin looked to all be around 25. The one with white hair, Jack had his back to me but as if feeling my eyes on him, turned around and looked straight at me.

There was no explaining my reaction. When our eyes locked, my heart exploded in my chest and hormones rushed inside me. His gaze sent shivers down my spine and I tensed. He ignited my whole treacherous body with just one look. We starred at each other for a long time, oblivious to what was happening around us and we both only turned back when the food was served.

I was shocked. His facial features didn't look anything like mine but other than that we looked identical. His hair was whiter than mine, something I thought impossible until today, his eyes were a hypnotic ice-blue colour, not so different from my aquamarine ones and his skin was as pale as mine as if we had both been sun-deprived our whole life. And then add the fact that he had ice and snow powers just like me. There were too many elements for this to simply be a coincidence.

All of a sudden, deciding to come to Camp Walt didn't seem to be a bad idea at all.


	2. Day 2

**Thank you very much for my first review for this story! It feels great to know there are people out there who like my stories!**

 **This chapter is from Jack's POV and I will try to alternate the POV throughout the story, maybe even every chapter.**

* * *

Day 2

.

.

"Hey, Frost!" someone called my name as I exited my single cabin and started walking toward the activity centre.

As I looked in the voice's direction, I discovered Sinbad and Robin walking toward me. They were both wearing sports clothes, indicating that they had planned to spend their morning at the training area for the traditional first-day-fight. I immediately felt nostalgic at the thought that just last year I had been with them. The first-day-fight had been one of our rituals since our second summer here, a way to see how much everyone had learned and practiced during the year. It was a friendly competition but a competition nonetheless. Shang had won last year and almost all the years before that, but since he wasn't here this time, Sinbad, Mulan, and Astrid would probably be the favourites.

"Hi, guys! How are you?" I replied, bumping my fists against theirs.

"I can't believe you're an advisor this year. It felt so weird not having you sit with us last night," Robin said and Sinbad nodded his agreement.

"I know, I didn't even have time to come see you yesterday to say hello. Merlin had a lot of things to discuss with us. But hopefully I'll be able to eat with you from time to time," I explained.

I had missed breakfast as well but neither Robin nor Sinbad asked me why. They knew I rarely made it to breakfast even when I was a camper. I just wasn't a morning person.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Sinbad asked me, tilting his head curiously.

"I don't have anything planned for this morning, so I'll just go grab myself something to eat in the kitchen centre and then I'll probably come and watch you in the training area," I told them "I have my first workshop this afternoon with the above-16 campers but I guess I won't see any of you there?" I inquired rhetorically, making them laugh.

Sinbad and Robin were both Enhanced and had therefore very small need for my workshops.

"You sound nervous mate," Sinbad replied, stating the obvious.

I was very nervous actually. I had never taught anyone anything and less than a year ago I was still the one being taught. I think Merlin had tried to reinsure me by making my first workshop be with the above-16 campers, people I had known for years, most of them friends. There would be all the 16 to 18-year-old Magical campers, for whom my workshop was mandatory and I had no doubt that Rapunzel, Blanche, Maui, Peter, and Sand would be there as well. As Magical campers and my best friends, they would come if only to show support.

"I guess I am," I admitted to my friends "But I'm sure it will go away as I watch you get your asses kicked by Mulan and Astrid," I added nonchalantly, shrugging.

That comment got me a light punch on the shoulder from Sinbad and a frown from Robin.

"Whose side are you on Jack? You're supposed to be Team boys, even if you're not sharing a cabin with us anymore," Robin complained with a smile.

"And if I remember correctly, you got your ass kicked by the girls a number of times, so don't even go there," Sinbad added laughing.

"Alright, alright," I sighed sarcastically "I guess I'll still encourage you, no need to get personal Sin,"

The guys left me after a few more jokes, resuming their walk toward the Activity centre, while I went to the kitchen. I usually missed breakfast because it was served way to early in my opinion, but that didn't mean I didn't want to eat in the morning. During my many summers here, I had come up with the plan to just sleep for an extra hour and go grab myself some cornflakes and fruits just before the start of workshops. By making that choice I had given up all cooked food such as bacon, eggs, and other French toasts, but at least I had something to eat.

After a quick breakfast, I made my way to the training area where I found all my friends already gathered in the bleachers or in the fighting arena. Rapunzel was the first to spot me and she gave out a joyful yelp, signalling my presence to all the others. I made my way toward her, waving hello from afar to Mulan, Gaston, Maui, Peter and Merida who were already in the middle of the arena, getting ready for the fights alongside Robin and Sinbad. As soon as I reached the row where she was seated, Rapunzel jumped into my arms, pulling me into a hug.

"Jack! I'm so happy to see you," she said, pulling away, smiling wildly.

After her, Tink, Sand, Hiccup, and Blanche hugged me quickly as well before seating back in a line. They were, with Rapunzel, the only ones of the group who didn't take part in the first-day-fight. Rapunzel considered herself a healer and Blanche was too gentle to ever bother to learn to fight. Her special powers over animals wouldn't have been of great help in a fight anyway. As for Hiccup and Tink, they were intellectuals, inventors. They had had a few fighting workshops of course, but they had never been particularly interested in the subject. And finally Sand, with his powers over the mind and dreams, he could have been a very dangerous fighter but he preferred to use his powers in a benevolent manner.

Rapunzel walked back to her seat, at the end of the line and that's when I noticed a foreign figure seating between her and Blanche. Well, not exactly foreign anymore, since I had seen her yesterday during dinner. Merlin had told us, the advisors, about the 8 new campers but she was the only one that had really caught my attention. Elsa (Merlin hadn't told us her last name), was coming from the kingdom of Arendelle and apparently was a Magical with powers over Ice and Snow, just like me. This detail alone had made me extra curious of course, but when our eyes had crossed last night at dinner, my interest and curiosity had spiked uncontrollably.

She looked just as beautiful this morning as she had last evening, her blond-silverish hair artfully gathered in a messy side-braid, her blue eyes shining with curiosity and bashfulness, as if she was unsure of what she was actually doing here.

Trying my best not to stare at her too obviously, I walked passed her and took a seat next to Rapunzel.

"So, do you like being an advisor?" she asked me excitedly.

"So far, I haven't really done anything differently than when I was a camper. Well, except for not eating with you guys," I explained "I guess I'll really feel what it's like during my first workshop this afternoon,"

"Oh, right, Sinbad told us about it! I'll be there of course," she winked at me "And I'm sure Blanche and Elsa will come too! Right girls?"

She had turned to her right to face the two other girls. Blanche beamed and assured me she wouldn't miss it. Elsa was shier in her answer.

"Yes, I think I'll come as well, Mulan told me your workshops could be very helpful," she said, her voice serious but gentle at the same time.

I smiled at her comment. Mulan and her had talked about me.

"Yes I heard our powers were quite similar," I replied, leaning forward so I could look at her directly, next to Rapunzel "I'll try my best to help you,"

For some reasons, my answer seemed to disconcert her and she threw me a suspicious look.

"Has Merlin told you a lot of things about me?" she asked.

I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a hint of worry in her voice.

"Nothing much, just your age, where you come from and a bit about your powers," I said, trying to sound poised.

It must have worked because the tension in her shoulder seemed to ease slightly and she offered my a small smile, but she didn't say anything else. She returned her attention to Blanche who was talking with Tink. Rapunzel smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry, she's just a bit reserved, it's nothing personal. It must be quite intimidating to arrive somewhere where everyone already know each other and be the new girl," she whispered "You'll see, she's pretty cool,"

I didn't doubt Rapunzel, Elsa did seem a bit reserved but I had no doubt her behaviour would evolve with time as she got to know us and the Camp. But where Rapunzel saw intimidation, I saw a secret. The way Elsa had reacted, with suspicion and distrust , she hadn't seemed intimidated at all. And her question about Merlin led me to think that the director knew something about her that she wanted to hide, at least to the rest of us.

.

The first fight opposed Merida to Robin. It started a bit slowly with very few actual punches or combat moves. Robin used his small size and enhanced speed to move as fluidily as air and was giving Merida a very hard time by avoiding all her attacks. When he finally struck back, he compensated his lack of strength with a perfect technique and landed a direct hit in Merida's stomach. The irish girl bent forward, trying to ease the pain she was obviously feeling by clutching her stomach with her arms. This left her open to another move from Robin who hit her in the back, pushing her body to the floor. As soon as her head and crazy red mane touched the ground, the fight was over.

It was one of the rules, whoever's head touch the floor first, lost. With enhanced abilities and magical powers, our fights could get nasty and dangerous really quick, therefore we had to make sure that we never hurt each other too badly. Even if someone fell down by mistake, by tripping over something, if his head touch the ground, the fight was over. The other ways to end a fight was for one of the fighter to give up or when the first blood was drawn.

Robin helped Merida get back on her feet. He hadn't hurt her that badly actually, just skilfully took her breath away the first time and then pushed her to the floor, she probably didn't have any injuries other than a damaged ego. Losing the first fight was never really rewarding but when you where Merida and lived to win, it must have been especially hurtful. The thing was, she was a good fighter, even if her hand to hand skills didn't measure up to her archery skills, but she was always attacking and in a very brutal and direct way. She didn't stand a chance against someone with a good defence and a sneaky technique like Robin.

The fights came one after the other: Mulan won against Peter, Sinbad beat Gaston, Maui won against Astrid. In the second round, Mulan bested Robin and Sinbad sent Maui to the ground in less than a minute. Finally, Mulan and Sinbad faced each other in a nasty fight which was extremely satisfying to watch. Their movements were so fluid and controlled, it looked like they were dancing with each other without ever touching. Eventually, Mulan managed to land a powerful kick in Sinbad's jaw, knocking him out completely. Rapunzel immediately got up, and ran down the bleachers to see if her powers were needed.

I took this opportunity to move in her now free seat, so I could talk to Elsa. She was looking worriedly at the arena where Sinbad was still on the floor with Mulan, Robin and now Rapunzel kneeling next to him.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be alright," I said, her head snapping in my direction "I doubt Mulan did anything other than knock him out and if she did, Rapunzel will heal him,"

She looked at me intently before answering in a melodious, yet guarded voice.

"Is it always so brutal?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"When we fight, yes," I admitted "But workshops and other activities are much more peaceful,"

She glanced at the other fighters quickly.

"Are Peter and Maui the only Magical who participate during fights?" she asked, her voice switching gradually from worry to curious.

During their fights, Peter had used his flying abilities to escape most of Mulan's move, even if she had won in the end, and Maui shapeshifted a couple of times during his fights against Astrid and Sinbad.

"They are this year. I used to fight as well but there is a slight restriction on how much power we are allowed to use," I told her, locking my eyes in hers.

She was looking at me intently, as if trying to see inside me.

"Would you be interested in fighting?" I asked her when she didn't say anything.

"God no!" she exclaimed, looking positively repelled by the idea "I don't have any fighting skills and with my current control over my power I might end up injuring someone very seriously,"

She didn't hesitate before telling me that, proving that she wasn't afraid of talking about her powers and that it wasn't what she was trying to hide.

"About that, I'm sorry if I said something wrong earlier," I said carefully and saw her face switch to a more neutral expression "I didn't mean anything else than that I wanted to help you with your powers,"

That last sentence brought back a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I was just a bit tensed from … well, everything. I guess I just need a bit of time to adjust, especially to the fact that everyone knows about my powers," she explained.

Even if her voice was steady and sounded apologetic, I didn't really believe her, not after seeing her apprehensive face earlier.

"What do you mean? Doesn't everyone know about your power back in Arendelle?" I inquired, wondering if she was hiding her powers from her friends and family.

Her expression was blank and as I tried to read what she was thinking through her eyes, but I couldn't see anything.

"How do you know I'm from Arendelle?" she asked, her voice very calm.

"Merlin told all the advisors," I answered a bit lost since I had already told her that. "He introduced you as Elsa, 18 from Arendelle. A Magical with Ice and Snow powers. That's all he said. Is there a problem?"

She sighed and shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm quite shy and I don't like people knowing stuff about me," she said, moving her hand in the air. "Back home, only my family knows about my powers, I've always hidden them before, which explains my lack of control over them I guess. Magic is not very common in Arendelle, even if we know it exists,"

It was my turn to look at her with suspicion. I didn't feel like she was lying, but at the same time, I knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

At first, I had been drawn to her due to her perfect, in my eyes, physique. But now, I wanted to actually get to know her, find out who she was and what she was hiding. I was definitively intrigued.

.

.

Later that day, I was waiting anxiously for my first workshop in my allocated room. Rapunzel had sworn she would come and I knew I could count on a few other of my friends to show up.

Indeed, a few minutes later, Peter, Maui, Blanche, Sand, Rapunzel and Elsa entered the room, chatting loudly with each other. They were immediately followed by the group of 16 to 18 year old campers. Thankfully the room was big enough for 30 people at least and with just over 15 people in it, it didn't feel too crowded.

I let my eyes wander through the campers, receiving encouraging smiles and winks from my friends and a few 16 to 18 year olds that I knew well. I spotted Fiona, Violet, Guy and Narissa among others. They were all looking at me expectantly but also with hidden smiles, as if this situation was more of a joke to them.

"Hey everyone! I don't think I need to introduce myself but I do hope that even though I consider all of you friends and we have known each others for years, you'll treat me with as much respect and as seriously as you would Flora or Hercules," I said clearly.

I waited a few seconds for any reactions but everyone was still looking curiously at me, although a little more seriously now.

"Good. Today we are going to see where everyone is at. You will be put in groups with other campers with similar powers as you and try to see what each can do. Once we'll have establish what you can do, it will be easier to decide what our plan will be for the next three months,"

I started putting them into their groups: shapeshifting, mental powers, elemental powers, magic related to animals or nature, and such. After that I went from one group to the other, asking each Campers, no matter how well I knew them, what their abilities were and how much control they had over them. It took some times but I managed to talk to everyone and give them small exercises to do, things they had to practice for the next workshop and other tips. I had saved Elsa's group for the last so I could spend a little more time with her. Her group was quite small, since there weren't that many Campers with elemental powers, it was only her, Guy, who had fire magic and Moana, Maui's little sister, who had powers over water.

Guy and Moana had both turned 16 in the past years and I didn't know them too well other that Moana's control over water was very approximative and Guy seemed to be using his power randomly. I sensed how much their lack of control reinsured Elsa. I guessed that it made her feel "normal" if such a word even existed in Camp Walt.

"Tell me again how I am supposed to feel my powers?" she asked me again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You need to picture your powers inside you. For me, I see them as a pile of snow that I have to keep at a very specific level if I don't want my magic to simply burst out of me. And whenever I want to use my power, I imagine myself making a snowball out of the pile of snow, taking just what I need and no more," I looked at Moana and Guy "I'm guessing that you could picture a fire and a tank of water," they simply nodded.

I returned my gaze on Elsa who was trying to concentrate. She had closed her eyes and her face was looking serene.

"Once you know where your powers are coming from, it will be easier to know when you are using them or how much to use," I continued, stepping closer to her.

I grabbed one of her hand and placed it in my own, palm up. The physical contact made her open her eyes and she shot me a questioning look but she didn't take her hand away.

"Try creating a single snowflake in your hand. Take some magic from your pile of snow but just enough to make one snowflake," I instructed, waiting.

I knew she had only ever used her powers unintentionally and only to create huge snowstorms or similar things, at least that's what she had told me and her group a few minutes ago. She had absolutely no control over them and trying to create such a small thing would probably prove to be difficult.

She waited a few more seconds, still looking at me with uncertainty in her eyes before closing them again. I stood immobile, my hand still holding hers, waiting for the magic to happen. Guy and Moana seemed to have stopped their own practice to stare at Elsa too.

After a minute, a little snowflake formed in Elsa's palm, floating just above her hand.

"Elsa you did it!" I said excitedly.

She opened her eyes at once and looked at her hand first, then at me. I was struck by how beautiful she looked at that moment. She was wearing the most dazzling and earnest smile I had ever seen and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

 **For those of you wondering, Guy is a character from the Croods (Dreamworks) and in the film, he's the one making fire, hence his fire powers in this story! Blanche is simply Snow White (Blanche means White in French and is an actual name) and Little Creek (one of the advisors) is a Native American from Spirit (Dreamworks).**

 **If you have any questions concerning any of the charaters or their powers, etc, don't hesitate to message me ! I will try and develop them through the story though!**


End file.
